Holliday
by TheTwisted0ne
Summary: Reader (Male Guardian) x Amanda Holliday. Smut smut SMUT, please 18 only. One quiet day in the Tower, while visiting Amanda in the hangar, the two of you get a little...frisky. Wrote this over a year ago, sorry I didn't upload, don't know why I didn't. More Destiny lemon on the way.


"Guardian? Eyes up…Guardian," You hear a voice murmur through the thick haze of dullness you are presently trapped in. You seem to be swimming around in a foggy void, and can't remember what was going on. "Guardian? Eyes up HERE Guardian," the voice repeats, louder and clearer, and definitely female. You suddenly snap out of your stupor and glance up at Amanda Holliday. Completely unbeknownst to you, you just spent literally the last two minutes ogling her chest bumps. You look up to see her eyebrows slightly creased down, one raised in an inquisitive look.

"Oh crap, sorry. I guess I just kinda spaced out," You tell her. You can feel your cheeks burn red, and you suddenly wish you had your helmet on. That was it. You two were having a perfectly fine conversation down in the hangar about her new modifications to your Sparrow, and then next thing you know, you're digging yourself out of _this_ mess.

"Mm-hmm. Just so happens that you did while lookin' right at the "goods", huh?" She asks you. She really doesn't seem too happy about your latest slip up. Things could get bad, which is unfortunate, considering you really need her for your ship maintenance, not to mention you weren't adverse to uh, "pursuing" things. Your cheeks get even more flushed, and you really wish you were anywhere else right now.

"No, seriously, sorry. I was just kind of-"

"Hahaha! Wow, look at them cheeks, boy!" Amanda laughs. She now has a huge smirk on her face, and she eyes you playfully. "Don't worry about it. I can tell you didn't mean no harm. Anyways…" And she continues on.

The thing was, though, while you weren't really trying to eye her "goods" before, they're painfully obvious now, and you can barely keep yourself from glancing down at them. Man, you can't believe that-

"Oh! Hold that thought. I've got somethin' to show you," Amanda says. She gets up to grab something off of the floor, turning so her back faces you. She bends over to grab a small data cube and…

 _Oh boy. That uh… Sure is something._ Her ass is pressed tightly up against her rubber pants, and you can see her amazing curves as she retrieves the cube. You can feel the pressure slowly start to build up in your groin, and it's clear you need to wrap up here before things get worse. Her "assets" jiggle just a bit as she comes back up, and while you're enjoying the view, it unfortunately allows her to catch you staring.

"Hey! Now that was definitely intentional!" She accuses, putting her free hand on her hip. "Got something to say? Because you sure do seem to enjoy looking." Unfortunately, you're completely dumbfounded. She takes a few steps towards you. "Hmm? Cat got your tongue?"

As you actually manage to kick your stupor, you reply, "Oh shit. Amanda, sorry, it's just…" You trail off.

"Oh, I see, huh? Just can't resist?" She mocks you, pointing accusingly at you, obviously wanting a real explanation.

So you flat out tell her. "Well, after the first time, it just got me thinking, and I couldn't help but look, and it was just the opportunity, and you look really great, and-"

"Stop," She commands you, and you promptly shut your half-open mouth. "I look great, huh? Well, while normally I'd kick any chump's ass to the curb for this…" She steps close and speaks right to your ear. "You've got my attention, too, Guardian." She gently whispers. And with that, she plants a hand on your chest, and runs it down your body slowly, ending up right on your growing bulge, and setting the cube down on a desk at the same time.

"Oh…" You moan, as her hand starts to rub your member through your pants. "Amanda, I… Really don't know…" You begin to protest, head slowly leaning back.

"You sayin' you want me to stop?" She questions, slowing her movement to a crawl.

You swallow the huge lump in your throat and shake your head slightly. "No… Keep going." You manage to mutter.

She smirks even broader and presses herself up against you, rubbing a little bit faster. "Okay, then, Guardian. Let's have us a little fun. Feel free to look now, sugar. And if you think you can manage… You can touch," She mews. You glance down at her boobs, now pressed up against your chest, and feel their pressure as she slowly moves back and forth while rubbing you.

You decide to finally take some initiative, and move one hand down to her sweet spot, while the other one starts to grope her right breast. You rub your fingers all over her lower region, and she starts to pant softly. She looks up at you, eyes full of want, and you lean in to kiss her. Your lips wrestle playfully, only coming away for the smallest sips of air, each of you entranced by the other.

This carries on for just a few moments before she suddenly slides back away from you, breaking the embrace. "Wow," She says simply, as she stands still for a moment, brushing her golden hair out of her face. "Well, it seems like you enjoyed that as much as me. I hate to end a good thing, so…" She turns and opens a metal door to a small lounge. "Follow me," She teases, shaking her ass a bit as she walks through.

You stride after her into the small, dimly lit room to see her already undressing. You close and lock the door behind you, and walk towards her. You come up behind her and place your hands on her sides, pulling her shirt up and off, and then you help her remove everything but her bra and underwear. She then does the same with you, leaving only your boxers. There is now a formidable lump pressing against your shorts, and her underwear has a large dark spot where she is profusely wet.

"Time for my entrée," She remarks. She then slides down onto her knees, taking your boxers down with her, and allowing your full package to spring free. "Oh, Nelly…" She mutters, taking in the sight of you. Her beautiful blue eyes light up as she stares up at you, taking your girth in one hand. She slowly rubs her hand up and down your shaft, smirking playfully, and as your head leans back in pleasure again, she quickly gives your balls a lick.

"Oh…" You moan as you look down at her, working away at you. She starts to fondle your balls with her other hand, and looks right into your eyes as she puts her lips on them, beginning to suck at them. "Oh God, Amanda," You let out.

"Mmm," She hums, picking up the pace with her strokes. She lets go of your balls to move her hand down to her own situation, and instead opts to suck your whole sack into her mouth, tugging slightly and licking the underside. You clench your fists and enjoy her massage, but she abruptly stops, releasing her mouth from your sack with a wet _Schlop!_ "Oh yeah…" She says. "I know you'll like this, too." Then, she suddenly plants her lips on your head, and pushes your pulsing member right into her mouth, guiding it in with her hand.

Waves of pleasure rock your body as she begins to slowly glide her mouth up and down your shaft, pumping slightly with her hand, and swirling her tongue around the submerged section. She manages to down half of you at first, before removing her head to take a breath. You tremble slightly, and she giggles a bit, while continuing to pump your meat. "Wow, you really seem to be enjoyin' this. Guess I've still got it, huh? Well, wait for this next part," She teases.

She then slowly takes your member back into her mouth, moving down even further, until she's engulfed it all the way down to your base. "Holy fuck…" you moan as you feel her throat grip you. She slides back off, taking a huge gulp of air, and you look down to see her eyeliner smeared slightly. "Having trouble?" You tease.

She looks up at you and smirks again, saying, "Oh, just you wait…" Then she suddenly swallows the whole length again, gliding down it, and coming back up, repeating the deepthroat over and over. You shudder, and as her tongue swirls around your rod, you feel yourself coming closer to the edge. "Amanda…"

Amanda engulfs your rod one last time before coming back up and pumping your cock as she looks up at you. "Are you close, baby? Hope that that was good enough for you…" She says while she works.

"Oh God yes… I'm cumming!" You cry out, and she quickly takes your cock back in her mouth. You unleash your load right into her face, pumping out jets of thick cum. She hums softly as she collects your entire load, and swallows it.

"Mmm… Oh yeah, honey, that was good. You really know how to give a girl what she wants. But now, it's your turn to help me out," She says as she gets up, moving onto the couch and laying down while she starts to rub herself and one of her boobs. "Mind givin' me a hand?" She asks playfully.

You move over to her and reach around her back, unclipping her bra, and sucking on her neck gently as you do. When you come up, you take her bra off and discard it, then take a breast in each hand and start sucking on one of her nipples. "Oh yeah…" She mutters as she closes her eyes.

While still groping her breast in one hand, you slowly move down her smooth body, licking the way down, until you finally arrive at her panties, and slowly slide them down while Amanda bites her lower lip in anticipation. As you pull them off of her feet, she spreads her legs wide, allowing you to get a view of her sweet spot.

She has a beautiful, dripping pink snatch, and you can see her quivering slightly as she looks at you expectantly. Not wanting to disappoint, you move your head closer to her. As you look up into her eyes, she bites her lower lip a bit, and you take the opportunity to give it one quick lick. "Ohhhh!" She lets out before you retract.

She is clenching the couch cushions, and as her head comes back down and she faces you, you stick out your tongue again and move it towards her snatch. This time you give it a long lick up the length and end with a flick of her small clit. "Mmmm my God!" She moans. She looks down at you and smiles sweetly. "It's been a long time, Guardian. You're doing incredible".

Taking her approval, you begin to work away at her, running your tongue over her lips, pressing it inside of her, and plunging it deep inside to taste all of her juices. Her moans fill the room as you explore her, and you finally take a moment to rest. Her fluids cover your mouth, and she tastes so sweet.

She's started to sweat some and seems to be in euphoria with the job so far. "Happy with my performance?" You ask smugly.

"Baby, you're almost there," She replies, placing one hand on your head. She pushes you back into her snatch, and begins to rub one of her nipples. You extend your tongue again, gently going over her, before you finally begin just pressing and flicking her clit. As her moans grow louder, you decide to kick it up a notch.

You move your hand up, and slowly slide one finger into her. She clenches her teeth and hums, "Mmmmmm!" As you thrust it back and forth you play with her clit some more, and catch a breath. She tweaks her nipple harder as you slowly slide in two fingers this time. She pants faster and convulses a bit, and you decide to try to finish her off.

As you move your fingers back and forth, you plunge your tongue deep inside her one last time, before removing it. Then, you gently place your teeth around her clit, and nibble it just a bit, then suck on it. You thrust faster, and in just a few seconds she is screaming, "Oh fuck! Oh my God fuck yessss!" And she squirts her orgasm all over your hand and into your mouth.

As she lays back, breathing hard and barely moving, you pull away from her and stand up next to her. She grabs you by the shoulder and slowly pulls you in for a kiss. After a few moments, she lets you go, adding, "Sugar, that was incredible". After playing with her for awhile, you've gotten fairly hard again, and she notices.

"Rearing to go, now?" She asks softly. She takes your member in one hand and strokes it slowly while she rubs herself gently with the other. You barely hold yourself back and decide to let her take her time with this one. After a minute, she sits up a bit and says, "Time for the main event".

She lets go of your cock, slides over to position directly in front of you, and spreads her legs. She wraps her legs around your back, pulling you in close. Your dick rubs up against her, and you lean down to her face. "Are you ready?" You ask her.

She nods her head yes slowly while she bites her lip again, and you pull back a bit. She places one hand on your cock and guides it towards her entrance. Slowly you push in. "Hoooly fuuck", you let out as you slip inside. She's plenty wet, but her pussy is extremely tight, and you slide your length in as far as possible before she makes a startled sound, and you pull out again.

Once only the tip is still inside, she pulls you back in with her legs, moving just a little faster. She moans softly, and when you pull out again, she says, "Alright, go for it". You plunge inside her again and again, gradually building up speed. Her walls clamp down on you, filling you with ecstacy.

As your rhythmic thrusts continue, you both start to sweat and moan, moving together. Eventually you kiss, and when you break apart, you pull fully out. "What are you-" She begins as you grab her behind the back and pull her above you while you stand.

"Maybe this'll help," you tell her, as you slowly lower her onto your cock. You slip back inside, and begin to bounce her up and down on your shaft while she cries out. You start hitting her as deep as possible, making her shudder, and as she cries out again, you pull her into a kiss.

After a time you stop bouncing her, and go to sit on the couch while still inside of her. You expect her to climb off or change position, but she simply pushes you back a bit and says, "Let me take the reigns on this one". She starts to bounce up and down on your rod by herself, rubbing her clit with one hand and guiding your cock from behind with the other.

You lean up and take both her breasts in your hands, sucking on her nipples like before. She bounces faster and faster until finally she comes to rest on you. You lay her on her back on the couch and stand on your knees beneath her entrance. "I'm almost there," she manages to get out.

After that, you plunge inside her again, going harder and longer, trying to hit her as deep as possible again and again. She moans and cries out loudly, and even you let out some exclamations from her gripping you.

After a while, she starts shaking and crying out faster. "I'm so close! Oh my God! Oh, I'm gonna fucking cuuumm!" She shouts as you hit inside her again, and she squirts again, this time all over your cock. You pull out of her slowly, and she sits up to massage your dick.

"Are you almost there, baby?" She asks you as she tugs on your meat and begins to suck your balls again. You only grunt a bit and nod furiously as she takes your member in her mouth and starts to deepthroat you again.

She feels you start throbbing as you say, "I'm cumming, Amanda!" and gives you one last final deepthroat as you start to spray your cum. She takes it out of her mouth and rubs you while you squirt, letting you unload all over her face and on her tits. She catches some in her mouth, and swallows it.

As you finish your orgasm, she takes your cock in her mouth one last time to clean it, and then stands up. You pull her into a kiss and wrestle eachothers' tongues before finally stopping, out of breath. "That was incredible", you say exhaustedly.

She smirks at you as she scoops up some of your cum and swallows it. "You did amazing, baby". She compliments. You help her clean off and you both get dressed. Before you go out the door, she stops you. "I'll be sure to get your sparrow all fixed up," She states. "Just as long as you promise to come do this again sometime, you hear?" "Definitely," You respond. "I'll be back to see you soon". You smile at her, and she kisses you one last time as you both head outside.


End file.
